


Rhett's Birthday Present

by mythicalsuzzane



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalsuzzane/pseuds/mythicalsuzzane
Summary: Link, the perfect boyfriend to Rhett, plans the perfect birthday surprise for Rhett. Yes, the surprise is you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I wrote this fic for and with my beautiful sister Summer. (Summer-McLaughlin on tumblr). She told me this was one of her fantasies, so I wanted to make it come true for her, but feel free to imagine yourself in her place!!!! Hope you like it :-)

You enter the hotel. The security guard greets you, but you’re too distracted, too nervous to say anything back. You hesitantly pull down your dress. You’ve always thought it was too revealing. Even though you know it’s not long before you are gonna be out of it all, and a too revealing dress would make you feel like a nun in comparison. You still pull it down, trying to cover up your smooth thighs. 

“May I help you madame?” you hear, and almost jump. 

“Oh, yeah I'm here for…” you say hesitantly. 

“She's with me.” You hear a loud confident voice of a tall man with glasses, approaching you. 

“Very well, Mr. Neal. Thank you Madame.” Said the manager and left you two. 

Link walks towards you and gives you a hungry half smile. “I'm glad you dressed up for the occasion.” He says, looking you up and down, his eyes stopping at your cleavage and your legs. “Rhett would like this.” He licks his lips. Then he leans forward and runs his hands through your long black hair. He stares at your red lips and says, “I hope you're ready for the wild ride.”

“I am” you say with a smile, feigning courage. You're actually nervous as fuck. Link can totally see through you and he giggles and plants a kiss on your cheek. He smells masculine and wonderful. He holds your hand and pulls you to the elevator. You both enter, and he presses the button to the twentieth floor. You ride the elevator in silence, glancing at him sideways. You don’t wanna be stareing, but his coolness and confidence sweep you off the floor. 

You reach the floor. He winks at you, and pulls you out of the elevator. He takes you to his room, and smoothly unlocks the door. You know what’s inside, but you’re still unsure about how it would all happen. The guy you’ve secretly been eyeing for months is inside. The guy you so wanted to ask out, but found out he had a boyfriend so gave up on pursuing, but not fantasizing about is inside. In all of his tall glory, waiting for you. Waiting for his boyfriend to present you to him for his birthday. 

The room is dimly lit, with beautiful lamps glowing in their incandescent beauty. The bed looks inviting with its clean soft comfort. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Link says to you. You awkwardly sit at the edge of the bed, and when you do, you pull your dress down again. Link notices and laughs. “Honey, you don't have to be modest. You're inside the room now.” 

You giggle back at him, and feel more comfortable. You can hear that someone is in the shower. And then the noise of the shower stops. The bathroom door opens, and Rhett emerges, his hair and beard, wet and messy, tiny beads of water on his face and neck, body loosely draped with the hotel robe which is way too small to cover his majestic body. 

“Hey babe, look what you get for your birthday.” says Link, with his palm pointing at you. Rhett smiles widely, and bites his lower lip. He obviously already knows this was gonna happen. That this would be his birthday present. That you would be his birthday present. 

“You’re a good boyfriend, Link, you know that right?” says Rhett, walking towards Link, putting his hand gently on his waist, and kissing him. You look at them in awe. You’ve never seen anything quite as beautiful as them together, kissing in this dimly lit room. Looking at them turns you on, and you feel even more relaxed. They kiss for a few minutes, giving each other soft touches, before they turn to you.

“We gotta make his birthday special, you and me.” says Link to you, and you nod like a little girl. “So get up and take off your dress.” And you just obey. You don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you trust these men with your life. And you wanna give them whatever they ask for. “Rhett, baby, go sit on the bed.” he adds softly to his boyfriend. Rhett seats himself down at the center of the bed, his robe still on, dangerously close to exposing him completely.  
Rhett is seated, looking at you two, while Link hustles and snaps open the press buttons of his shirt and throws it on the floor. You’re surprised to see that Link is more ripped than you’d imagined looking at his slim figure. He has strong arms and broad shoulders and you can’t help but stare a bit. You avert your eyes towards Rhett, and see hunger in his eyes. Shirtless Link must do things to him, you think. Slowly, Link moves towards you and turns you to face him. You’re now both standing facing each other, with Rhett on the bed on your left. You can feel Rhett’s eyes digging into you both. Link closes himself around you, his arms on your back, and places a kiss at the bottom of your jaw. You can feel his cold skin on your fingertips when you touch his shoulders. His long fingers moves smoothly on your neck, and slowly unzip your dress, down to your hip. He turns you to face Rhett and stands behind you. He pulls off your dress from your body down to the floor, leaving you standing there just in your bra and your tiny little panties. 

Rhett’s robe is now open and hanging and your eyes are wide in disbelief at his fit body and his huge cock. The guys see your expression, and smile at each other. 

“Looks like she likes what she sees, Rhett.” says Link. You blush.

“Why don’t you come and have a taste of it?” says Rhett, offering himself to you.

You climb on the bed, and crawl towards Rhett. You straddle his leg, and sit on his knee. You then lean forward and kiss his lips, feeling his wet, wiry and scruffy beard on your soft lips. Kissing him is everything you’d ever dreamed of and so much more. You breathe deeply and sit back down on his leg. Link climbs on behind you, and runs his hands on your back. He settles himself next to you and Rhett, and you kiss Rhett’s belly. It’s soft yet ripped. You look up at him, and he tangles his fingers in your hair, and pushes your head down to his cock. You purse your lips and place it on the tip. Slowly, you open your mouth and take it in. You press your tongue against the tip and tease him. 

“Link, I think you need to show her how to do it.” he says, with his eyes barely open.

“I think I do.” says Link, and he lays himself down, perpendicular to Rhett. He motions for you to get off of his boyfriend, like an extra, and dives in himself. You look at him and realise he really is good at it. He takes Rhett’s cock in his mouth, and mixes taking him all in, with soft long licks along the length. You see the look of utter pleasure on Rhett’s face, and get jealous. You want in. You wanna be a part of the reason Rhett is in pleasure. You dive in too. While the head is inside Link’s mouth, you move your lips to the base. Link moves down and you move up and your lips meet in the middle of Rhett’s shaft. You search for his lips with yours and you both decide to move up and down Rhett together, sealing it off by pressing your lips together. Rhett lets out an involuntary moan, with one hand in each of your hair. He presses your faces further together, mixing up the black of your hair. Rhett moves your heads up his cock, and keeps pulling you till there’s nothing between your lips. You’re kissing Link, and he’s kissing you back. But you both know you gotta focus on something else right now. Someone else. Link takes Rhett in again, deepthroats him and then pops him out, letting out a guttural moan and drooling all over Rhett’s balls. Before his cock can get further from Link’s mouth, you take it in yours, and add to the sloppy wetness. You both take turns and suck on it, till Rhett is moaning, and wants more.

“I gotta get inside you.” you hear Rhett say, and you’re not sure which one of you he’s talking to. You look up and see his eyes boring into yours. 

You plop out his rock hard cock from your mouth, swallow and say, “Me?” 

“Yes, you.” he says throatily, nodding his head towards you.

You smile, and Link laughs. You crawl further towards Rhett’s face, and kiss him again. You feel huge hands on your ass, and then an unexpected slap. Link pulls on your panties and almost tears them away. You feel his long finger feel your wetness up and down and quickly slide a finger in and out of you, as if checking for temperature.

“You’re good to go, Rhett, she’s wet as an otter.” he says cheekily. Rhett smiles and winks at Link. You feel a twinge of anger. These men talk about you as if you’re an object. As if you can’t hear them. They talk about you in front of you without talking to you. You’re offended, but also turned on. You’d never thought being treated like this would make you feel so good. You charge towards Rhett, and place yourself on his lap. You try to look into his eyes, but he’s only staring at his boyfriend, licking his lips, and they’re both smiling. Rhett raises his eyebrows at Link, who nods his head and with a quick motion of his fingers, unhooks your bra. It falls on Rhett’s belly, and Link sweeps it off him and throws it on the floor. 

“Go for it honey. I know you like boobs.” Link says to Rhett. You see Rhett being unsure. You see that Rhett is scared. You see Rhett glancing at Link tentatively, like he’s guilty. “Go on Rhett!” says Link, again, his big hand on your back, pushing you towards Rhett. Rhett puts his hands on your waist, and gradually moves them up till he reaches your boobs. He lets out a moan while cupping your full supple breasts. You can tell that it’s a new feeling for him, and he’s enjoying it.

“Yeah… you like that baby? You like her soft breasts don’t you? You miss this, right? Well, you better make the most of this moment then” you hear Link say from the side, as you blissfully enjoy Rhett’s huge man hands on you. It is literally all of your fantasies coming true right now. You prop Rhett up, and make him sit with his back leaning against the headboard. You move forward further into his arms, and press your chest against his. He closes his eyes and leans his head back while you kiss his neck. Link intervenes between the two of you, and holds Rhett’s cock. You see that it’s still wet from your and Link’s saliva. Link gives it a few strokes up and down and you raise your hips to take it in you. You and Rhett both moan as he reaches deep inside you. You hold onto his shoulders tight. Your long hair bounce at his thighs when you start riding him, hard. Link comes between the two of you again and kisses Rhett full on his lips. 

“Hey, get out of my way” you say to Link, annoyed because he took away Rhett from you. Rhett still has his hands on your hips as he's rocking you up and down his cock. You see him laugh into Link’s lips on hearing your words, and pulls away from him. He takes Link’s head and pushes it towards you and makes you two kiss. He then takes Link’s hand in his and places it on your right breast. 

“Don't tell me you don't like that Link.” Rhett whispers to his boyfriend, kissing him below his ear, while you continue to kiss him hard on his lips. You feel Link’s hand on your breast, sitting there, seemingly unsure and guilty. But after about ten seconds, he gets into it, and fondles your breasts and takes deep breaths while kissing you. His other hand is now on your back, gradually trickling down till it reaches your butt. You’re still moving up and down Rhett’s huge cock, moaning into Link’s lips when one of his fingers slides in and flicks your ass hole. 

“Fuck her ass with your finger, Link. Fuck her hard.” Rhett says breathlessly. 

That’s all the instruction Link needs, when he pushes his long thick finger in your unattended hole. You shriek with pain, and collapse into Link’s body, Rhett still relentlessly fucking you. 

“Does that hurt baby girl? You gotta learn to take some pain.” says Link, repeatedly pushing his finger inside you. “This is just a finger. You’re gonna get so much more in there soon.” And his words turn you on like nothing in the world could. Gradually the pain turns into unprecedented pleasure and you feel a void that needs to be filled with so much more.

“Oh really? Why don’t you fill me up then, while your boyfriend fucks me?” you say, through deep breaths. Those are the first words you’ve spoken in a while, and you catch them off guard. They look at each other and decide to shatter you together. Link pulls you off of Rhett, and throws you to a side. He kisses his boyfriend deep on his lips, and fondles his neck before sitting down next to him. Rhett lubes up Link’s cock, preparing it for your ass. He then picks you up and places you on Link’s lap, and immediately after, rubs your clit and licks his fingers. 

“Get in that ass Link. Let’s shatter this bitch together.” says the birthday boy, with his huge hungry eyes on you.

Link groans and laughs, and pulls you up to stuff your ass with his cock. You scream, but Rhett shuts your mouth with his hand. “You wanted this. Now you take this.” he says, ramming his cock into your vagina.

Both men are now pounding you hard and you don’t know what world you’re in. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. Being fucked by two incredibly hot guys at the same time, with four hands groping and fondling your every inch. Rhett leans over and bites your lips, and you feel Link’s hard stubble on your neck. There is heavy breathing, moaning, shrieking that would easily be audible from outside the room. But none of you care. You’re a bundle of hotness right now, and you don’t want this moment to end, right when you collapse into the most intense orgasm you’ve ever experienced. Their cold chests get closer to you, from both your front and back, and all you need is for them to keep going.

“Link, baby, I can feel you inside her.” says Rhett.

“I can feel you too big guy.” replies Link, breathlessly pounding your ass.

“Link, I’m gonna come… I’m gonna come inside this slut.” you hear Rhett say.

“You want me to come with you?” says Link. All of this talk is driving you crazy.

“Yes let’s flood her together.” says Rhett, and you feel both of their movements get tighter, more intense and irregular inside you, and right after you feel them both release their loads inside you. 

They pull out of you, and you settle your back against the headboard of the bed, your hair falling on your sweaty forehead, and your round breasts moving up and down with each deep breath you take. The guys are staring at you. You look down and see yourself leaking out both men’s cum out. You fondle yourself, and your fingers are covered with a mixture of their juices. You bring up your dipped finger to your lips and lick it clean. You taste both of them together on yourself and they keep staring at how good you look doing that. 

“Oh gosh dang, Rhett. I can’t believe we did this.” says Link, falling down on his knees. 

Rhett smiles and kisses his jaw, and says, “Thank you for this birthday present my love.” 

You smile at them. Rhett leans over and kisses you full on your lips again and says, “You were awesome.” 

“I loved every second of it.” you say.

“We did too.” says Link, as he runs his fingers through your hair. “Umm… how about we… uh… make this a weekly thing?” 

Rhett raises his eyebrows at him. He didn’t know Link would enjoy being with a girl so much. 

“I’m in, if you guys are.” you say to him, and Rhett laughs. 

“Well, it’ll be my birthday every week then.” says Rhett, and the three of you collapse into the bed, naked and exhausted, entangled with each other for hours.


End file.
